


Arthur Morgan in heat x Dom Alpah Male reader

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: This is for onryothetainted on tumblr
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Arthur Morgan in heat x Dom Alpah Male reader

Arthurs heat came early. Normally he’d have time to grab you and some food and water and get ready for the oncoming heat. But this time he wasn’t prepared for it. You found him camped far away from camp. You guessed it was so he didn’t have to worry about the other alphas. You found his tent, his scent practically pulling you in. the smell got stronger the closer you got. You had to bite your tongue in order to stop you from groaning. You called out to him.   
“Arthur, are you ok”

He jerked his head up at your voice. He can smell you. He groans “Ugh, I hit my heat early and I couldn’t get prepared.”  
“I’m coming in and I’m going to help you.”   
“But I’m an alpha I fuck things. I don’t get fucked”  
“Arthur”. You say in a strong tone. He blinks, his cock jolting up at what he just heard. He opens the tent flap with his foot. You get enveloped in his scent, you quietly groan. He lying on his back, his cock standing proud  
“You alright?” he asks   
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a lot to take in y’know?”  
“..yeah”  
You take your shirt off and next your pants. Arthur watches with wide eyes when your cock bobs out from the confines of your pants. He crawls over and instantly sucking your cock into his mouth. He’s messy and moans sending vibrations through you.   
“Ar-aaaah-Arthur”  
“Mmmmm?”  
“I’m looking after you remember?”

He pulls off of you. You push him by the shoulders so he lands on his back. His hole glistens with slick. You lean down and take a nipple in between your lips. He moans at the contact and bucks his hips into the air. You lap at his nipple. Sometimes tugging at it gently with your teeth. You pinch at his other nipple and pull at it gently. His moans get louder. “y/n...Y/N. I’m gonna cuummmm”   
You watch his face contort into pleasure as he spills his cum all over his stomach and your back. You pull off his nipple and lean forward to kiss him. He lets you. His cock is still rock hard  
“Fucken heat. Even after release, I’m still fucken hard”  
“It’s ok. Let me take care of you”  
“As I said before I’m an alpha I don’t get fucked”  
“Well then I’ll leave”  
You go to leave the tent  
“No!”  
“But I thought the big handsome alpha doesn’t need help”  
“Ok, ok. Please fuck me”  
“Beg for it”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Beg for it”  
“Ugh fine. Please fuck me into the ground, fuck me until I’m a begging mess. Please fuck me!”  
“That’ll do”  
You push him down and bring your face in between his cheeks and you lick at his hole. He covers his mouth and groans loudly.   
“Fuuuuuuck. y/n that feels amazing. Don’t stop”  
You pull away from him and he groans in annoyance. You get your lube from your bag.   
“You won’t need that. I’m already slick enough”  
“Well it’s just in case”  
You slather some on your dick and push inside of him. He was right. He was already slick enough. When your cock reaches fully inside of him you both let out loud groans. You start thrusting slowly.   
“Faster.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes very.”  
“Alright”  
You thrust your hips hard. You hit his prostate and he lets out a loud shout   
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes yes yes. Right there. Please. That felt so fucking good!” He jumbles out. You thrust faster and harder. He moans loud enough that you are scared that the camp will hear him. You kiss him. Muffling his moans. You lick at his scent gland on his neck and leaving bite marks   
“Mark me. please. I want to feel your hot cum inside me. Pleeeease!”  
You look into his eyes. His pupils wide as the moon with lust. “Whatever you say “alpha”  
He looks at you with annoyance but you fix that by delivering a particularly sharp thrust. He throws his head back and moans. you feel your knot growing   
“Ah fuck. Arthur. I’m gonna-” you couldn’t finish your sentence in time. You spill your seed all through him he shouts out a moan and cum spills from his cock. You both catch your breath and your knot deflates allowing you to pull out. You watch as you cup spills from his hole. You lean forward and lick all of your cum out of him. He shudders and gasps. When you have it all in your mouth you kiss him giving him your cum. He looks at you and breaks away and swallows  
“Good boy. You did amazing. How do you feel?”  
“Better. Thank you. I guess I do need to be fucked some times huh.”  
“Everyone needs a day off”  
“Very true”  
“Here”  
You give him a flask of water. He very graciously takes it… and drinks it all.

He snuggles up against you and falls asleep and you follow soon after

**Author's Note:**

> Send in requests through the comments


End file.
